


Jack Frost Goes to Disneyworld and Finds Out There Is No Goddamn Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Disenchantment, Language, No goddamn mouse, childhood ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Goes to Disneyworld and Finds Out There Is No Goddamn Mouse

Everything was fine after Jack joined the Guardians: life was good, and everyone was happy.  
However, one thing went wrong when North brought IT into the workshop to show Jack one day, a tv the only got a few channels, but still worked, and in colour to boot. Jack saw quite a few sitcoms and comedies, and was cracking terrible jokes for the rest of the week after this. However, he seemed sad after awhile, and kept watching the skies for some reason, and sighing. He would play in the snow childishly, and as usual, he made beautiful ice and snow sculptures.  
Tooth loved seeing them, but after awhile, they began to show patterns, and repeat designs, over and over again as Jack seemed to become fully obsessed with a specific concept design: a large castle, with a tower, a moat, and trees scattered around. The sculptures soon became odder and odder as time went on: a house, in the gothic style, large and sprawling, a train looping around and around rocks and tunnels, a huge boat, covered with delicate figures and animals..  
Tooth watched this progression with mild amusement, figuring at first it was simply the vast imagination of the 300-going-on-17 year old sprite, simply being let loose.  
But she soon saw these patterns repeated over and over and over, and soon she couldn't keep it in anymore, she had to ask.  
She came up to him once, as he carefully sculpted the ice with his fingers, creating the house again, only an open view this time. She watched him carefully craft delicate figures of...dancers? Yes...dancers..couples in old fashioned dress, a table full of food nearby, each piece as perfect as the real thing..well..except its small size and the fact it was made of ice. She briefly remembered her past, of beautiful balls and dancers swirling in circles to music from  
"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"  
He didn't look up, gently creating the small faces of the dancers, placing each one in quite specific patterns, only six. "What's that?"  
"A thing...I saw it on tv.." He replied distantly, creating a woman figure, and a cake, seated at the small table. It was all so surreal...  
She glanced about the tiny model, and saw a room with a table, a hallway, a foyer..with highly small portraits on the walls, and a..wait..  
"Where'd you see this? It looks kinda dark."  
"On tv...it's a place...you ride through it...in little cars..." Jack's voice was distant and wistful, as he molded a bride, holding a hatchet for the attic-looking scene at the end of the house, the model now growing to about the size of a dollhouse, only of ice. "Where?"  
"Disneyworld...." Jack sighed, looking down at the bride, before placing her in the little attic room.  
"Disneyworld?"  
"A park... a wonderful park... I want to go so much.."  
"A park.. a theme park?"  
"Yes...." Jack sighed. 

"North? We need to talk about Jack."  
North was working on an ice sculpture, a large city with a train system and towers. A plate of half-eaten cookies lay nearby, and the eleves were, as usual, "Underboot".  
"About what, Tooth?"  
"We need to send Jack to Disneyworld. North, he's obsessed. All he does is make sculptures of rides and houses from it. He's depressed."  
"And how can I help thiz?" North grunted, wiping his face.  
"Send him. Let him go for a day. I think that's all he wants."  
"One day? At theme park? But what if he iz spotted, seen?" North sounded concerned.  
"You know Jack...he'll be safe. Let him go if he wants to go."  
"Alright, Toothy... you know what iz best. One day iz all. "  
Tooth smiled, and fluttered off to tell Jack, even as North rolled his eyes. 

Jack was ecstatic, and flew off into Burgess as soon as Tooth had told him the news, coming back to Santoff Clausen loaded down with clothes all emblazoned with that famous mouse, happily dressing in a Mickey sweater, Donald tee shirt, and fingerless Fantasyland gloves, even going so far as to hang a keychain of the Epcot globe on his staff.  
"See you all soon! WOOOOOOO!!" He cried happily, taking off into the sunset, heading towards Orlando on a light crossbreeze.

He was gone a day, and when he came back, they didn't know for a week, as he kept silent. The ice sculptures melted into puddles, and there wasn't anymore mouse heads on the glass.  
Tooth was alerted to Jack's presence by smoke wafting under the door of his room. She tried to open it, but it was locked. North helped her break it down, and they both stared at what was inside.  
Jack lay on the bed, the mouse sweater crumpled up in the trash, smoking. He stared upwards, eyes bloodshot.  
Tooth gasped, hands over her mouth. "Jack!"  
"Did...did you enjoy your zelf?" North asked.  
"Naw." Jack grunted, taking a deep drag.  
"Did you see the mouse?"  
Jack sat up, and looked North in the eye, exhaling a smoke ring. The childish glow was gone from his eyes, the veins bloodshot and haggard, dark circles under them. He looked all of his 300 years had slammed upon him in one night, taking his innocence.  
"Ain't no goddamn mouse... just a guy in a costume. No house...it's a set. It's all fake."  
He frowned. "Get out of my room."  
Tooth and North left, and Jack sat in the window all day, smoking. The smoke and heat made the ice melt the mouse face into sticky runners along the glass.  
"Ain't no mouse..." He muttered, "Ain't no mouse."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fully inspired by Bob The Dinosaur Goes To Disneyland by Joe Lansdale, a short about a plastic dinosaur who begs to go to Disneyland, only to come back a pot smoking, cussing adult after finding out there is "No goddamn mouse".  
> I take full admittance this work is simply a ROTG version of that, and is meant to be black comedy/sudden adulthood story. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least found it amusing.


End file.
